The present invention relates to a switch cover arrangement for a push-button electrical switch and, more particularly, to such a switch cover which provides protection for the push button switch from the environmental conditions in which it operates and at the same time prevents excessive force from being applied to the switch during its actuation.
Typically, a push-button electrical switch has a switch actuation button, a switch body on which the button is mounted, and a pair of switch terminals mounted on the switch body. Although generally reliable over a great many actuations and available at a reasonable cost, such electrical switches may not be readily used in a number of applications due to the harsh environmental conditions which are encountered. In a typical manufacturing setting, for example, dust and other particulate contaminants may be present to a degree that the operation of the switch will deteriorate over time. Furthermore, a relatively inexpensive push button electrical switch may be damaged if too great an actuation force is applied to the switch actuation button. Both of these difficulties may be reduced by utilizing specially designed switches, but such switches are relatively expensive, and may not be readily available.
It is seen, therefore, that a need exists for a switch cover arrangement which can be used to cover a switch, protecting the switch from environmental contaminants and from excessive actuation forces.